Protection
by noteinabottle
Summary: "Don't cry Logie bear, I'll always protect you no matter what."
1. Chapter 1

James was the best friend he could have ever had.

He was always so helpful, so kind, and especially oh-so-very loving to his three best friends. He seemed self-obsessed at times but was never afraid to stand up for them when they were hurt, or bullied. But Logan knew that James would only ever view him as a younger brother. However, Logan knew better. Knew how his heart sped up every time he came close, knew how a blush would spread along his cheeks whenever he smelt that Cuda spray. Logan knew he was in love, and he had fallen hard.

His heart threatened to stop every time James flirted with girls or casually commented how pretty a certain girl was. A dull ache throbbed deep inside of him whenever James when on dates with girls; very, very pretty girls that Logan knew he could never match up to. And then he met Camille, a pretty, and crazy girl that was in love with him and he thought this was his escape. Hang out with Camille, stay away from James, and possibly forget the heartache that his own band member caused him, because he knew nothing could ever happen between them.

Today, Logan was relaxing at the poolside, Camille sitting on his lap and cuddling up close to him. The warmth from her small frame caused Logan to relax, as a small cool breeze blew through the Palm Woods. Just then, a familiar smell hit his nostrils. A smell he could recognize any day.

"Hey Logan." Logan looked up to see James walk up to the pair. For a moment he thought he saw James' eyes flicker to the girl on his lap but immediately dismissed it as his imagination.

"Hey James. Anything in particular you doing today?" Logan asked, trying hard not to stutter. Camille chose this moment to look up at the taller boy and shoot him a small smile. She then proceeded to place a small but tender kiss on Logan's lips and smile widely to him. Logan smiled back, but for some reason, constantly having the image of James in the corner of his eyes. He shook it off and proceeded to question his girlfriend, "Strawberry?"

"Your favorite isn't it?" she replied with an adorable half smile. "Anyway I need to go rehearse for a huge audition so I thought maybe I'll leave you two to have some man-to-man time, only if you promise me we'll have dinner together sometime soon."

"How about tomorrow night since I might have some recording to do after this?"

"Yup, sure," she replied heartily. "Ok, you two go enjoy yourselves, and I'll see you tomorrow night," she said, winking at Logan before placing another chaste kiss on his lips.

"Mmm, see you," he mumbled against the kiss.

"Do the two of you seriously have to make out right in front of me?" James asked as he settled into an empty seat next to the smart boy as Camille left to rehearse. Logan thought he detected hurt in his voice but passed it off as disgust at the couple's earlier actions.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do it in front off you." _Only did it to hide my true feelings from you_, he thought to himself bitterly. If only James knew how much effort he had put in, maybe he won't be complaining so much.

"You know, sometimes, I'm so jealous of you guys," James commented a little too casually.

Logan thinks he hears his heart break. James doesn't want him. He wants a girl, someone like Camille, or Jo, or Stephanie...someone pretty, someone that wasn't Logan Mitchell.

The two sat in silence for the next few minutes. Everything about James seemed all too familiar to Logan, so familiar it hurt. The way he leaned back, nose tilted, chin raised towards the sun, sunglasses slowly sliding down his high nose bridge. He lifted a long finger to gently nudge his glasses back in place. He ran his finger slowly through his hair, those soft brown locks that Logan saw in his dreams every night. He sighed. Oh how he wished he could sit snuggled up to the taller boy, arms around his waist, face snuggled into his chest...

James abruptly sat up, staring straight ahead.

Logan follows the pretty boy's gaze to see a girl, chocolate locks, tanned skin, sapphire blue eyes. She was pretty, no, she was _beautiful_. The tears sprung to his eyes afresh, but after years of practice, he easily fought them down.

James threw a sidelong glance to Logan before flashing his award-winning smile. "New girl. I call the dibs on her." And he was off, before Logan could even reply. He watched the receding view of the brunette rush up to the girl, link hands with her, and lock lips...

He turned away. The tears started forming again. Was God punishing him for something? He quickly rubbed at his eyes to disperse the tears. He can't cry. He can't.

"Hey Logie. You ok? I thought you had a recording?" He opened his eyes to see Camille standing over him, looking worriedly at his hunched image.

"Yea...I'm fine. Tell you what, let's go for dinner tonight. I don't think there's recording today," he replied, attempting a weak smile.

"Sure my dear. Though your man-to-man talk ended rather fast, you guys used to talk for hours on end."

A silence fell between the two. Camille looked worriedly at a blank-faced Logan. He looked to her and attempted another smile again. "Yea. He saw a girl, like you know James," he said, and nearly choked on his own words. "Let's just go, before anything else interrupts our date tonight." he quickly said and inter-laced their fingers, walking quickly from the poolside.

Little did he know that a certain someone was watching his retreating figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I thought I should say a little something before I continue my fic. This is my first Big Tme Rush story, and also my first story on . Comments are loved, and inspiration for future chapters would be a great bonus. Hope that there'll be more reviews after this chapter. So read and enjoy!**

The boys first met in Second Grade. James, Kendall and Carlos had been friends since pre-k and were inseparable. They were the 'coolest' kids in class, the boys that everyone wanted to be friends with. Their hockey career had already started, which also resulted in everyone fearing them, sort of like staying a little further away from them. Once, someone had bullied Carlos, and before he could even apologize for his mistake, he found himself hanging from the statue in the school field the next day. Soon, kids learnt to never pick on anyone of them, because Carlos with his helmet, Kendall with his hockey stick, and James with his physique were just intimidating; they were a trio that wasn't meant to be messed with.

On this particular first day of Second Grade, everyone came back with new haircuts, new bags and toys, and surprise surprise, a new boy had just moved into Minnesota.

"Logan Mitchell." the teacher called, not looking up from the attendance sheet. No reply was heard. The teacher gave an exasperated sigh and raised her head to see a small sweet boy sitting right at the back of the class, head down, eyes flickering nervously from side to side. Kendall, being the most logical of the group at that time (as logical as a second grader would ever be), noticed the silence and followed the teacher's gaze to the back of the class and fixed his eyes on the small hunched figure at the back. An immediate wave of protectiveness came over him and he nudged the two boys next to him urgently. The trio turned to look at Logan, fiddling nervously with his fingers, and grinned widely to him. He summoned up a small smile and returned the favor. That undoubtedly marked the beginning of a new friendship.

One day, Logan was in the boys' room when he heard a familiar taunting seemingly echo all around him. A shiver ran up his spine, and he nervously washed his hands and tried to rush out as fast as he could from the room. However, he wasn't fast enough and soon found himself surrounded by some of the mean boys from his class.

"Hey smarty-pants, what was it you wanted to be? A four-eyed-freak?"

"Ooh. I heard he cried and wet his pants on his first day of school, right scaredy-cat?"

"Aww...how cute. You probably want your mommy now don't you?"

The tears that Logan tried so hard to fight down leaked from the corners of his eyes. His mom had died when he was six.

"Oh look! The baby's crying!"

Their laughter echoed cruelly around the empty room, a horrible reminder to the second grader of how alone he really was. Although he had made friends with the trio, he still hadn't actually talked to them, yet, except to introduce himself. He shut his eyes tight and wished that whatever hurt was about to come would be fast and quick. Three, two, one...

"Oof!"

Logan opened his eyes incredulously, only to find the biggest bully winded up on the floor, doubled over in pain. Then, he saw James, with his well-toned muscles, and perfect hair, eyes shooting fire and basically spitting poison at the injured jock.

"Don't you ever, ever touch our Logie again, you hear?"

His voice came out a little squeaky, they were just second graders after all, but it had its desired impact on the bullies; they gulped nervously and raced off and out of the boys' room, leaving a grateful Logan, and James behind. James immediately turned over to Logan, and examined his tear-stained face carefully before pulling him into a vice grip bear hug.

"Don't cry Logie bear, I'll always protect you no matter what."

Logan nodded, face entirely muffled in the cotton of James' shirt. The two stood in the empty room, interlocked in a hug, heart beating to the same erratic pace. Both didn't want this to end, although they couldn't exactly place a finger on why they would feel like that. After what seemed like only a few seconds which in reality had been at least five minutes, they broke apart, huge silly grins planted on their second grade faces. James placed an arm around Logan's smaller frame and led the boy out of the room, squeezing his shoulder ever so slightly in time with his heartbeats.

They soon met up with an anxious Kendall, and a spaced-out Carlos. "Logie bear!" Carlos practically screamed as he went to attack the smaller boy. Kendall quickly ran up to the smart boy now blue in the face, and tried his hardest to pry the hyper Latino away from the gasping Logan. After much pulling, the Latino finally unlatched himself from Logan, as he stumbled back and fell into the strong waiting arms of Kendall.

"Hey Logie, you ok? Jamie thought something was wrong when you were taking so long in the bathroom. Then I saw those boys running out of there, and then I see that you were crying...are you ok?" Kendall asked looking earnestly at his face.

Logan nodded shyly, gaze flickering briefly to James and Carlos who was wrestling on the floor. Logan felt himself smile broadly at the thought that they cared so much about him. He looked up at Kendall with tears in his eyes. This was the most loved he had felt in a long long time.

"DON'T CRY LOGIE I SWEAR I'LL PROTECT YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND IGNORE THOSE STUPID BULLIES BECAUSE THEY ARE IDI- oof!" Logan threw himself at Carlos, wrapping his small arms as much around the waist of Carlos as he could manage, hiding the tears of gratitude by burying his face into Carlos' shirt. Kendall smiled fondly at the two before joining in the hug. James, not wanting to be left out, wrapped his long arms all the way around Carlos and Kendall, his front pressing against the back of Logan.

As the four of them stood there in the middle of the hallway, Logan could not help but remember the hug he shared with James in the boys' room; the smart boy had left the bathroom feeling that his face was undoubtedly warm, though he couldn't imagine why in the world it would be. But for now, he was just happy to be surrounded by his new best friends and stay comforted at the thought that they would protect him no matter what.

**End of chapter two and I want to ask if you guys want a Kenlos pairing in this fiction or if you want them to just remain friends. Do review the chapter and tell me how I can improve too. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have finally updated. Thought I would never get this chapter done. A little dry though, and I'm sorta stuck about how to continue this story. Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed. Love you guys a ton. Reviews are what keeps this story going. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review (:**

James was tired and grumpy. The new girl was a flop, she was bitchy and only cared about shoes and looks. She had dumped James at the end of their very first date, saying, "You're too pretty to date me." James wasn't upset by the fact that she dumped him, in fact he felt like it was a bonus; no more annoying girl and he was (once again) confirmed as prettier than a girl. But there was little happiness derived from that. A certain raven-haired boy wasn't home.

Not that James was gay, well at least he liked to think he wasn't, it just was that the absence of Logan was a little too obvious for James' liking, and he settled uncomfortably into the neon orange sofa that conflicted sorely with his mood. There was absolutely nothing to do in the house, and he felt a little uneasy at the knowledge that Logan was out with Camille on a dinner date. Not that he wasn't happy for his best friend, it was just...oh something that even he himself couldn't describe. He closed his eyes and sighed tiredly.

_A certain familiar voice floated and enveloped him in a kind of quiet calm. Logan. He opened his eyes to be greeted by his smiling face just inches away from his. "Morning sleepy head. How are you?" he said, inching closer, and closer, until they were just millimeters apart. James could feel his breath on his lips, sparks shooting down his spine. He leaned in closer, wanting to get a taste..._

"Yo James! What in the world are you doing puckering your lips when you're..." James opened his eyes wearily. Of course it was a dream. Like Logan would ever kiss him. He was straight for goodness sake! But he was straight too, right? He turned tiredly to see Kendall and Carlos in stitches, Kendall holding the Latino for support. However, that did not last long as the two fell into a heap, laughter filling the once empty 2J. James suddenly preferred to be left alone as compared to being with his two friends.

"What's so funny?"

Ah...the subject of his dreams has finally come home. James felt himself smile wider at the smart boy, only to be quickly replaced with a frown at the recognition of a certain brunette's lipstick slightly smudged at the corner of his mouth. He came to sit next to James, absent-mindedly running his hands through his hair, looking extremely perplexed, a similar expression he had when he could not find a solution to a Math problem. James smiled at the thought of the boy cutely scribbling symbols and things on a piece of paper.

"Hey. You got a little lipstick on your mouth," James quickly said, breaking his train of thoughts. His hand immediately flew to Logan's face, cupping it gently, thumb brushing off the lipstick mark. James felt Logan stiffen under the touch and watched amusedly as his face grew red.

"Yea thanks," he mumbled,u pulling away quickly. James was slightly saddened by his reaction but chose to ignore it, doing an imitation of his million dollar smile which he had practiced so often in front of the mirror.

The two sat in awkward silence, both reveling in the warmth radiating from each other's bodies. However that didn't last long as Carlos came and snuggled between tyhe both of them, causing James to send an annoyed glance in his direction.

"Move aside James! I wanna sit next to Carlos!" Kendall whined. James blew his bangs in frustration and got up, not wanting to pick a fight with his leader, knowing it will probably end in broken bones. He moved towards his room which he shared with the blonde and slammed the door in annoyance. Couldn't anyone respect his wishes and let him and Logan be? A knock sounded on the door. "Wha-?" James nearly shouted, voice muffled by the pillows he had buried his face in. As he raised his face to see the intruder, he immediately regretted his impatience. The smart boy was looking guiltily at his feet, not daring to raise his eyes to meet James' own hazel orbs. James made a mental note to ask who it was before he said anything in the future, and bit his lip in an attempt not to groan in annoyance at himself. He quickly sat up and asked good naturedly, "What's up?" Logan raised his head shyly and smiled a half smile.

"Was just checking if you're ok. You looked kinda pissed out there. But I guess I probably shouldn't bother you or anything, though I wanted to ask you for a favor but seeing that you're sorta sleepy maybe I shouldn't and I'm probably just gonna-"

"Calm down Logan," James said, breaking the smaller boy's ramblings. "You can ask me for anything. Really."

"Well it's just that Kendall and Carlos are watching a horror movie and I'm scared I'll get nightmares and well," Logan sucked in a deep breath here, "couldIstayherewithyoutonight?" he quickly rambled, looking at the taller boy expectantly, eyes shining with hope.

James furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, thinking carefully over what he said, before his face brightened up in recognition. "Oh sure Logie, no problem. Come here."

Logan walked slowly over to the taller boy's bed and lay down next to the taller of the two. Soon, he was fast asleep, curled up in the warm secure embrace of James.

"Don't worry Logan. I'll protect you, even if it takes my whole life to do it."

With these words, James knew it, for certain. He was in love with Logan, and nothing was ever going to change that.

**Sappy much? Oh and I'm working on a new fic, probably a one-shot that's Kendall-centric so do look out for it! Once again, please review (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is probably the last chapter of this story. Yea, it really feels like an ending so I'll probably leave it as that. A huge THANK YOU to all those who alerted, favourited and reviewed this story, and I'll probably start a new one soon, so look out for it (: in the meantime, hope you guys enjoy!**

His heart skips a beat. He swears the taller boy wrapped around him would wake up from the thundering in his chest. Logan cannot for the life of him fathom how he could be so lucky. James has an arm wrapped tightly and protectively around his waist, as though never wanting him to leave his side. If only that were true. He sighs brokenly and attempts to untangle himself from the sheets and James' limbs. The brunette's arms just hold him tighter, nuzzling his face into Logan's chest, and he thinks his chest is going to explode there and then.

He lies perfectly still, and tries to regulate his breathing. He hated how the taller boy had such an effect on him, and yet he liked the feeling too much to make it go away. Logan was someone who believed in true love, finding 'the one' for him and staying with that one person, for better or for worse, till death do them apart. However, he began questioning that possibility, especially since he was truely, irrevocably in love with his best friend. His life just plain sucks.

There are whispers coming from outside the door. Logan strains his ears, and holds his breath, trying hard to make sense of the murmurs outside.

"Kendal...I, just really want..."

"Shh Carlos. Let me finish," Logan imagines the blonde inhaling deeply before continuing, "You are an amazing person, Carlos. And I can understand perfectly well if you don't want to be with someone like me. If that's the case I'm sorry I ever confessed my feelings about you. It's just, hard to hold in you know?" Another intake of breath here. "However, if you do agree with me, I guess we should give it a shot, because I just really like you Carlos, and-"

His words were cut off by what Logan assumed was Carlos' lips. He listens silently as Carlos breathes out a breathy "I love you, Kendall Knight" before he shuts his eyes and wills away the tears, only this time, they stay. He always knew the two had a thing for each other, it just hurt to know that they had succeeded and he hadn't. It sucked to know that your best friends are dating, and you're in love with your other best friend who is definitely straight and... Logan bit back a sob. Life really sucks.

A finger gently swipes away a lone tear that had slid down his face. "Logie, you ok? Why're you crying? Did something happen?" Logan looks up and meets beautiful hazel orbs and let's himself drown in its depth and beauty. He remains silent, even as his friend's eyes look searchingly in his. James had always promised to protect him, but how could he when the only one that was hurting Logna right now was James himself. He was breaking his heart every time they just so much as looked at each other. And right now was no different. They were so close, he could practically feel James' breath on his cheek. All he needed to do was lean in and tilt his head a little that way...

His heart clenched in fear. If he did that, he might not even get to be friends with the taller boy ever again. He would probably hate him, call him a fag, and leave him without a word. No, the logical side of Logan told him, there were just too many possibilities and 'ifs' and no one could be sure. It was way too risky.

Just as he was about to fake a smile and reassure the brunette boy, he felt a pair of lips on his own, soft and yet firm, gentle and yet longing, sweet and yet savory. Logan's eyes widen in surprise. He began to pull back and James let him, eyes falling to the white bed sheet the two were sleeping on now. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, like, scare you or anything, it's just that you were way too adorable and all that you know, and you were just begging to be kissed and I couldn't help it, but I'm guessing you're straight cause you're with Camille and stuff so I'm just gonna leave now...and I suppose we could just hopefully go back to being friends..."

Logan watched, lips slightly parted and still tingling from the kiss, as James got up, a blush on his cheek and began to move away. The weight of his arm left Logan's waist, and he whimpered at the sudden loss of body heat. He quickly grabbed onto James' wrist, stilling the taller boy mid-movement. "James...I...just..." he was at a loss for words. Seriously, what does one say when the love of his life kisses him on the lips, and leaves thinking he is straight? He was the gay one here. Gayer than the rainbow, and the taller brunette was supposed to be 'The Face', the straight one, not the one that falls in love with 'The Gay One'. But then again he had thought Kendall and Carlos were straight but it didn't really seem so now...

"I love you. Always have, when you first protected me in the bathroom, and I felt something..." he looked down. He couldn't continue anymore. It felt as though everything was just building up in his throat and was about to come rushing out in a waterfall. He opened his mouth to speak, but a sob came out as his breath got stuck in his throat, and then there were those pair of lips again, stronger and more passionate this time and Logan let himself get washed away by the amazing feeling of his lips against his and all logical fears were forgotten. He, Logan Mitchell, was kissing James Diamond, and that's all that registered as the sparks shot down his spine, and he knew he would never feel more protected than he felt now.

It was seven in the morning, and the two boys were a tangle of limbs. Both were exhausted from the adrenaline rush the previous night during their huge make-out session. Logan however, being a morning person, got up and went to get ready. His lips still felt slightly bruised from the passionate kissing and he could still taste James' mint flavored toothpaste in his mouth. He half-smiled as he walked out to see Kendall and Carlos curled up into each other on the couch. Stepping slowly over various items on the floor, he finally arrived at the kitchen where he began hunting for various edible items for breakfast. Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong arms snake around his waist, and a hot breath against his ear. "I thought you'ld wake me up," the warm voice whispered with a husky morning slur. Logan's face broke into a huge smile.

"Oh seriously you guys, get a room," Kendall groaned from the couch.

"Well if they need one, we should probably go get one too shouldn't we?" Carlos asked in his childish manner.

The two boys in the kitchen laughed hysterically as they watched the blonde boy turn a shade of red.

Life was going to be good, though not perfect, but at least it was a start.


End file.
